This section provides background information relating to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art.
When scanning a book using an overhead scanner, for example, the user may hold both sides of the book with his/her fingers to complete the scanning process. The fingers may appear on the side boundaries of the book in the corrected scanned image of the book, making the corrected image less nice-looking. Therefore, it is necessary to remove the finger image in the corrected image.
In order to remove the finger image, generally two steps are to be taken: first, detecting the finger region; and secondly, removing the finger region. Clearly, automatic finger region detection and removal are useful. However, considering the variety of types of book contents and the possibility that the fingers may get to the book content, it is difficult to correctly detect the finger region.